havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 036 Rune and Taeral
7:51:19 PM Josh: You guys stand in the sort of stable area, I'd wager. 7:51:34 PM Josh: Taeral shivers. "A bit cold without undergarments." 7:52:09 PM Rune: Sorry, I usually just wear more robes in the winter. 7:52:47 PM Josh: Taeral: "Autumn's coming early this year. It's usually not this cold yet." 7:52:58 PM Rune: Well tell me whatever it was you were going to say. 7:53:04 PM Rune: Where are you leaving to? 7:53:36 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I am planning on building a new lab, out of town. Recollect any of my old affects I can find and set-up where the Guild won't know I exist." 7:53:48 PM Josh: Taeral: "...and I want you to find me when I do." 7:54:39 PM Josh: Taeral: "I've ignored your training and I cannot do that any longer." 7:55:05 PM Rune: Oh, all right. ... I don't think you've ignored it, we've just been busy, that's all. 7:55:57 PM Josh: Taeral: "I won't be telling you where I will set-up. I want you to practice the mirror spell again. This time, see if you can find me with it, even outside of the city walls." 7:56:15 PM Josh: Taeral: "When you can, teleport to me, and we can continue from there." 7:56:25 PM Rune: All right. 7:56:42 PM Rune: Leni sniffles, and cries into her handkerchief a little bit. 7:57:11 PM Josh: Taeral hugs her. 7:57:18 PM Josh: Taeral: "This is not goodbye." 7:57:45 PM Rune: Leni bawls on him. "I'm used to having you around ALL THE TIME, so yes it IS." 7:58:03 PM Josh: Taeral: "I wasn't going to live in a staff forever." 7:58:33 PM Rune: I know! And I'm GLAD you're not stuck in there anymore, but I'm not glad you're leaving. 7:59:04 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I know. I am sorry." 7:59:44 PM Josh: Taeral: "If the guild finds me, after I was already declared dead and my body processed, it will be considered necromancy, and I will, at best, be taken by the Witch Hunters." 7:59:55 PM Josh: Taeral: "If I stay, you could be implicated." 8:00:51 PM Rune: William knows what happened, it's not exactly illicit when the guard knows! Besides, it wasn't YOUR necromancy. 8:02:03 PM Josh: Taeral: "The guard, the guild and the witch hunters aren't the same thing. I imagine if the Hunters knew half the things William allowed, he'd be killed himself and the guard completely reworked." 8:02:15 PM Josh: Taeral: "But...that's not the only reason." 8:02:57 PM Rune: Leni sniffles. 8:03:16 PM Josh: Taeral: "You turned a simple scrying spell into something capable of transporting yourself through dimensions. That is so beyond you and the spell...I think there's potential in you. And I think I can be the best motivation you have to push it." 8:03:47 PM Rune: I didn't do it. And if I did, it was a mistake. A very bad mistake. 8:04:12 PM Josh: Taeral: "Mistakes are successes you didn't know you were capable of." 8:04:34 PM Josh: Taeral: "...that was stupid, but my point is, I think you aren't giving yourself enough credit." 8:05:33 PM Rune: Wizards aren't supposed to make mistakes like that. That's how you end up with extra fire planes that used to be temperate forests dotted with cities. 8:06:36 PM Josh: Taeral: "...a valid point, but still...I think this is a good starting point." 8:08:32 PM Rune: Leni sighs. 8:08:38 PM Rune: Are you sure you have to go? 8:09:11 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes. Besides, you and your boyfriend should have some more time alone." 8:09:26 PM Josh: Taeral: "Give yourselves some space." 8:10:15 PM Rune: Leni sniffles. 8:10:21 PM Josh: Taeral: "...is this robe riding up? I feel like I'm presenting my ass to the world. And I am definitely showing too much ankle." 8:10:30 PM Rune: I don't want THAT much time alone. 8:10:55 PM Rune: I don't think so. I'm taller than you anyway, I'm surprised.... oh, it's one of those ones. 8:11:18 PM Rune: I couldn't wear that one, it didn't cover enough up. 8:11:48 PM Josh: Taeral: "Nonsense. You can pull it off." 8:12:40 PM Josh: Taeral: "You don't have a giant ass." 8:13:09 PM Josh: Taeral: "Anyway, once you find me, we shall begin some real work, and trust me, you'll get sick of me right quick." 8:13:49 PM Rune: I don't have a figure at all. 8:14:08 PM Rune: And I can't possibly get sick of you. It's actually impossible. I love you. 8:15:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "I love you to. You're like the sister I never had. ...But trust me. When I'm not in a staff, I am far less sufferable." 8:16:53 PM Rune: That's just a silly thing to say. 8:16:57 PM Rune: Leni hugs him tightly. 8:17:18 PM Josh: He hugs her back. 8:17:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "...you know...if I leave the hood up, I can probably go unnoticed. How about we spend the day together before the parade?" 8:18:21 PM Rune: Yes, please. I AM glad you're not stuck in there any more. 8:18:30 PM Rune: It would be awfully claustrophobic. 8:19:04 PM Josh: Taeral: "It wasn't, actually. It does give one a sense of their own fragility and powerlessness, though." 8:20:07 PM Rune: To be fair you were never totally powerless. You had some magic left. ... still awful though. 8:20:23 PM Josh: Taeral: "I was able to light up." 8:20:43 PM Josh: Taeral: "Not exactly what I call magic." 8:21:34 PM Rune: Well, no. 8:21:58 PM Josh: Taeral: "Let's get inside. I have no shoes and, like I said, I...feel a bit of a draft...up there." 8:22:01 PM Rune: You'd better go and get some new clothes, though. Take however much you need out of the cash drawer. 8:22:14 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes, I really do." 8:22:28 PM Josh: Taeral: "Thank you." 8:22:35 PM Rune: Gerald might be able to fix you up some slippers at least. 8:27:58 PM Josh: Taeral guides you back inside. "Maybe. I shall ask, before I go." 8:28:11 PM Rune: Leni sniffles.